1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective device for the spinal column, in particular, as accident protection for motorcycle riders, having plate elements positioned one behind the other in the longitudinal direction of the spinal column. The plate elements are arched away from the spinal column and are made of a deformable material and supported by a deformable basic body. The plate elements laterally extend past the spinal column and at least partially overlap or are disposed at a short distance from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A protective device for the spinal column is known and has been described and illustrated, for example, in DE 34 41 876 A1. The known protective device for the spinal column is essentially a kidney belt having a plurality of essentially stiff elements disposed above each other. Each element consists of a plate, slightly arched towards the outside, and an end piece formed thereon, which is covered by the adjoining element. Such a protective device for the spinal column is worn on the back as a kidney belt and, in case of a fall, protects it against external forces which might injure the spinal column.
This protective device for the spinal column can be advantageously employed by motorcycle riders. However, the known protective device for the spinal column only operates satisfactorily if the plates, which consist of a rigid or semi-rigid and deformable material, can absorb the energy of the blows completely.
In addition, the plate elements of the known protective device for the spinal column can be destroyed, possibly breaking into parts with pointed edges. This often results in serious injuries through cuts, because the soft basic body does not provide sufficient protection against such breakage. In addition, the plate elements absorb the impact energy poorly.
It is an object of this invention to provide a protective device for the spinal column of the previously mentioned type in which the external force effects during a fall are shielded from the spinal column even better and where even the breaking of the plate elements cannot result in injuries due to cuts.
In accordance with this invention, this object is attained with hollow spaces formed between the plate elements and the basic body, which hollow spaces are filled with a shock-absorbing filler body of plastic foam.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, the basic body supports such plate elements which, together with the interposed shock-absorbing filler bodies, absorb the greatest portion of the shock energy. Consequently of which their destruction is acceptable. The filler body damps the shock even more by absorbing or redirecting energy during its destruction or deformation. Breaking points of the plate elements do not reach the body of the user directly through the basic body. The filler body between the plate elements and the basic body constitutes an intermediate buffer which catches the broken pieces of the plate elements and shields them from the body in order to prevent injuries due to cuts.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention in which the basic body has a width which is greater than the width of the plate elements, the plate elements have a concave section, arched away from the spinal column for receiving the filler material, which is laterally followed by a leg which is fixedly connected to the basic body.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, each one of the lower edges of the plate elements, which extend crosswise to plate elements the longitudinal extension of the spinal column, has a collar with a greater distance in the direction towards the basic body than the concave section and which partially receives and covers the crosswise extending, upper edge of the adjacent plate element. As a result the plate elements can cover the spinal column continuously with styrofoam. The areas between the plates at the same time define hinges which, however, need not necessarily be connected with each other.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of this invention, the plate elements have identical shapes.
In order to transfer a portion of the energy of a blow over as large as possible a surface of the back, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of this invention, the areas of the basic body covered by the plate elements have a greater thickness than the area extending beyond the plate elements. In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, the basic body comprises two coinciding pieces of plastic foam layers which are firmly connected to each other by, for example, gluing. In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, the basic body comprises two pieces of a polyethylene layer.
In accordance with a further embodiment of this invention, the side of the plate elements facing the basic body is provided with a covering or a layer of a tear-resistant deformable material. The purpose of the covering or layer is mainly to assure a good connection between the plate elements and the basic body or the filler body in the hollow spaces.
To insert the filler body into the hollow spaces, the filler body is foamed into the concave section of the plate elements and is fixedly connected to it. Alternatively, filler bodies of the plate elements, connected in a row, are combined into a one-piece strip, which is embodied hinge-like between adjoining plate elements. In yet another embodiment of this invention, the filler body supports all of the plate elements in the direction of the basic body where the filler body extends over the lateral legs of the plate elements and forms a level connection surface in the direction of the basic body.
The protective device for the spinal column can be integrated with a jacket as accident protection or can be embodied and worn as a kidney belt.
The invention will be described in detail by means of the exemplary embodiments shown in the drawings. Shown are in: